Prompt 014 Green Something to Remind Me
by Dracodion
Summary: Fourteenth fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Raphael goes shopping…in secret.


_**Title:**_ Something to Remind Me

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Raphael, Leonardo

_**Prompt:**_ 014. Green

_**Word Count:**_ 1250

_**Rating:**_ G

_**Summary:**_ Raphael goes shopping…in secret.

**Something to Remind Me**

Raphael looked behind; making sure no one was following him. When he was assured that no one was there, he ran through the busy walk way towards the clothing store. Once he got to the entrance, he glanced around once again then ducked inside.

"Hello and welcomed to Old Navy. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked an overenthusiastic blond man.

"Uhhh…" Raphael starred at the man, not knowing if he should ask for help or turn around and forget the whole idea. "I'm looking for a shirt."

"Well, we have a wide variety of men shirts in our stock if you want to take a look," the man gave a wide smile. "Let's take a look and see if we can find something you like."

Raph felt an eye twitch as the overly happy man turned around and walked towards the men clothing section.

_Is this guy on Prozac or something?_ Raph thought, but followed the other man cautiously.

"Okay, here we are. Now, was there a particular kind of shirt you're looking for? Type, color, size?" he asked, turning back around to Raph as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Uhhh, yeah, a medium t-shirt, I guess and a green one," Raph said, glancing around him. "An emerald one, if possible."

"Hmmm, an emerald shirt. That's a interesting choice, but I'm sure I can find something to your liking," the man said with a wide grin then walked over to a rack of t-shirts and started going though them. Raphael's eyes narrowed.

_Is this guy like this with everyone that comes in here or is it just me?_ He wondered, as he followed the other man.

After a few seconds of going through the cotton t-shirts, the blond man pulled a deep green tee out and presented it to the redhead.

"How about this one?" he asked.

Raph looked it over. It was the right size and right color. He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's good," he said.

"Wonderful!" the blond man exclaimed happily. "Do you want to try it on before you purchase it? We have changing rooms just over there if you want to." He pointed over to the changing stalls that were lined up just a few feet away from them.

"Uhh, no, that's fine. I don't need to do that," Raph said quickly.

_No, I just wanna get outta here as fast as I can,_ he thought.

"Very well. If you'll just follow me, I'll check this out for you and you can be on your way," the blond said giving Raphael another wide smile, then turned and walked towards the checkout. Raph felt another eye twitch as he followed the man.

The blond walked behind the checkout and ran the shirt though the scanner.

"Okay, that will be 14.50," he said, still wearing the same wide smile.

Raphael reached back and pulled his wallet out from his ass pocket. He pulled out a twenty as the blond man placed his shirt in a plastic bag with Old Navy written boldly across it. He winched as he saw it.

_Damn it, how am I gonna get that in the lair and in my room without the others seeing it?_ He thought, as he folded his wallet back in his pocket.

The blond man hummed a happy tune as he placed the twenty in the box and took out Raphael's change. He handed it along with the bag to Raph with a wide grin.

"Here you go, and thanks for shopping at Old Navy. We hope to see you again," he said.

"Yeah…right," Raph said, as he took his bag and walked towards the exit. As soon as he went through the doors, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Raphael jumped from fright and turned around, bag high in the air, ready to be used as a weapon against whoever grabbed him. He stopped as he heard a familiar laugh.

"Calm down, Raph. There's no need to have a heart attack or anything," the person said.

_Leonardo. I should've known. It was too good to be true to sneak outta the lair without Mother-Leo knowing about it,_ Raph thought, as he lowered his arm, bag still gripped tightly in his hand.

"What'cha got there, Raphie?" Leo asked slyly.

Raphael quickly hid the bag behind his back and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Nothing, now piss off somewhere," he hissed.

Leo chuckled.

"Raph, I know you bought something from there," he said, pointing at the store the redhead just left. "I don't care. I was just wondering what you bought, is all."

Raph growled under his breath. Might as well give in. There was no way he'd get away from a curious Leo. He grudgingly held out his bag for inspection. Leo raised an eyebrow as he peeked inside the bag and saw the green shirt.

"It's cool that you bought a new shirt, but why green? I thought you hated the color green? And isn't red your favorite color?" he asked, looking back up at his younger brother.

Raphael growled again and held his bag closer to him.

"What's with the twenty questions? Curiosity killed the cat, ya' know?" he snapped, then turned around and headed back home. Leo quickly followed him.

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back," he said with a proud smirk. "Don't be so closed off. I'm just asking innocent questions. Unless it's for someone else…is it for Casey?"

"No, it's not for Casey. He can buy his own shit," Raph growled. "And it's mine. I'm not buying any of you shit you can buy yourself."

Leo shrugged and studied his brother.

"Okay, so it's for you, but that doesn't answer my earlier questions," he said, simply.

"Fine!" Raphael snapped, as he stopped walking. Leo did the same. "Yes, I hate the color green, and yes, red is my favorite color. I bought it to…" then he went silent.

"You bought it to…?" Leo asked, looking over his brother's face.

"To remind me…" he said quietly.

Leo tilted his head to the side, now looking at his brother in concern.

"To remind you of what, Raph?" he asked, just as quietly.

"To remind me of my true color," he said, looking down in his bag at the emerald shirt.

Leo stayed silent for awhile, then placed a hand gently on the redhead's shoulder. Raphael looked up at his oldest brother.

"That's a great idea, Raph," he said, supportively. "We all have something to remind us of our true selves."

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What do you have?" he asked, challengingly.

Leo coughed in a fist and said something while he's fist was still against his mouth.

"Wait, what was that? I didn't quite get that," Raph said, grabbing Leo's fist and moving it away from his mouth. Leo rolled his eyes as he let his hand be moved.

"I said I have a blue turtle," he said, quietly.

Raph smirked.

"What, like a toy? Where'd you get it?" he asked, as he let go his brother's hand.

"I found it while we were in the toy store the other week, fetching Mikey," he said, as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

Raph nodded as he remembered.

"That's cool," he said, then turned around and started walking towards the lair again. Leo rolled his eyes and followed closely behind.

_At least I didn't tell him about the red one I bought too,_ he thought with a grin.

End


End file.
